


Aurora Lights

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Syko's 2020 Christmas Gift Collection [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Crow Qrow Branwen, Expanding on Semblances, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snark and Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow and Clover need to put a theory to the test in order to save them all from a dangerous crash.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Syko's 2020 Christmas Gift Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Aurora Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victorious56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/gifts).



James reached out to steady Tai when the airship rocked, tossing a concerned glance back at the cargo. It wasn’t much but even the one small crate of dust was dangerous. Clover swore lowly, trying to correct against the flock of tyrex that had flown out of a mountain cave to swarm them. James opened one of the side doors, drawing half of Dual Process to start taking some of them out. He noticed Tai trading spots with Qrow for the front seat and then the smaller raven was at the second door, Harbinger folded down so he could take his own shots at the beasts. The two of them working together started to thin out the horde while Tai helped Clover try to stabilize the flight of the airship until one of the Grimm threw itself at the wing of the ship. James swore as the entire ship tilted, the crate rocking in it’s bindings. Thankfully they were holding, they just had to pray the bindings didn’t snap. He closed the door, not wanting to risk being thrown from the ship. Unlike his companion, he could not fly if he needed to. 

“Qrow! You remember that idea you had?” Clover shouted over his shoulder, banking the ship to try to make an emergency landing. 

“You mean the stupid joke I made a while back?” Qrow yanked the door shut as two more Grimm attacked the wing on his side. Harbinger was put away as he frowned in worry, reaching out to grab James as the ship tilted forwards and his boots slid. James hooked an arm about the slender waist, reaching up to hold onto one of the handholds to keep them both upright. 

“Yea. That one. We might need to make it not a joke in a moment!” The mountain was coming up fast and he set the angle he needed, leaping up to drag Tai with him to the back of the ship with the others. He and Tai both reached up for an anchor and he took Qrow from James, pulling him into his side. “Up, under, and then out as far as you can throw it, alright?”

Qrow looked up at him worriedly, hesitantly nodding before he pressed close and closed his eyes. Tai and James watched as Clover closed his as well, pressing their foreheads together with a deep breath. Qrow’s aura shimmered across his body, Clover’s springing up to meet it where they touched. Then Qrow’s aura shifted, sliding _under Clover’s aura_. Qrow drew a shuddering breath, brow furrowing as he focused and then their merged auras exploded out, expanding around them in an aurora. 

James watched, fascinated, as the green and red lights twined together, the red lashing out only for the green to twist around it and redirect it towards something else. When Qrow’s aura tried to aim for the windshield, Clover’s aimed it at the roof and he watched it get sheared off by a jutting rock, barely missing where they were still anchored to the handholds. When Qrow’s tried to target a pile of loose rocks, Clover’s directed it to the snow and ice next to it, sliding them smoothly down the mountain side. Each time, at every chance, Clover somehow shifted things so they worked in their favor. It was amazing to watch, to be a part of it. To witness the two of them turn all of fate’s power to their whim for just a few moments. 

The ship slid to a slow stop at the bottom of the incline, dented and missing bits but still whole, the crate still safe. Clover swayed, their auras flickering weakly against their skin again before he shakily lowered them to the ground, Qrow’s head lolling back weakly as he panted. Clover lifted a shaking hand to brush back sweaty bangs, both of them smiling in victory. A few relieved tears fell from Qrow’s eyes, his semblance hadn’t hurt them, he hadn’t put them in even greater danger, and Clover tenderly wiped them away, holding the other close. It had taken so much out of them, more than they’d ever realized, but they had done it.

James knelt down to check them over, Clover propped against the small crate with Qrow sprawled over his lap. Tai knelt to the other side, holding out a bottle of water for them to drink from. They were both a little pale, or paler in Qrow’s case, and they were obviously drained, not that either of the other men blamed them. Not with what they had just accomplished. “How did you do that?” Tai tucked the bottle away, looking at both of them with awe. 

“I mentioned once that my Good Fortune only affects me. Qrow’s idea-”

“Joke!”

“Was that he’d trade me his range if he could. Led to this whole discussion of him using his semblance to force mine out over an area.”

“Stupid idea.”

“Was not. Just saved our lives.” Clover shook his head at the body he cradled, wishing Qrow would just take the credit for saving them but of course…

“Didn’t know it would work. Could have backfired.” Qrow wouldn’t hear it. Clover turned his attention back to the two, who were now frowning slightly at the shifter. He didn’t have the energy to argue about it now. He’d do it later after he rested.

“He does most of the ‘heavy lifting’ since he has to get under my aura and force it out. Then he has to _hold it_ until we’re safe again. I just direct our semblances to where we need it while they’re out like that.”

“Looks like the two of you are down for the count.” Tai smiled as Qrow shifted, curling up in Clover’s arms so he wouldn’t be too heavy a burden to carry. 

“Yea. Might not have thought that part out…” Clover gave a small laugh, hitching Qrow up higher.

James hummed, considering his scroll and looking at the distance to the Amity entrance. They weren’t far honestly, they could certainly make it before nightfall and they needed to get Qrow and Clover out of the cold before the temperature shattered what was left of their aura. “Tai, grab the crate please.”

Crystal blue eyes flicked up as he tucked his scroll away, watching as James repositioned and putting together what the plan was. “Yea, sure.” He grinned, going to do as he was asked. 

“What are yo- Are you _carrying_ me?” James was quite sure it was the first time he’d heard his Captain sound so indignant as he lifted the younger man up into his arms. Qrow’s little feathered body shook and teal eyes glared down at him. “I don’t care how cute your butt is, if you laugh at me I _will_ dump it in a snowbank.” There was an offended squawk and then Qrow fluttered over to sit on the crate Tai was now carrying. “Ow! He bit me!”

“You threatened him with snow, Ebi. All bets are off.” Tai shook his head, laughing quietly at the two of them. They started along the path, steps strong and steady as they made their way through the snow.

Clover sighed, tipping his head back for just a moment in exasperation. “Qrow, you’re going to get sick over there!” The small black body fluffed up, settling into position and Clover rolled his eyes fondly. “Stubborn asshole.”

“I could have told you that.” Tai eyed his oldest friend, pursing his lips at the small shivers already starting. “I don’t want to hear any complaints about taking medicine when you get sick.” There was an outraged shriek and Tai had to take a few steps back to avoid a face full of feathers. By the time his sight was clear, Qrow was nowhere to be seen. “The hell!?”

“You threatened him with medicine, Xiao Long. All bets are off.”

Tai turned to glare at the slightly smirking James, readjusting his hold on the crate. “If you weren’t carrying precious cargo, I’d kick you for turning my words back at me.” Clover blushed and sputtered while Tai glanced up, trying to spot Qrow. All joking aside, he really was worried for the shifter.

“He flew into my pocket. He’ll be warm enough in there.” James could feel the slight weight and he resisted the urge to pick up the pace. They had a fair distance to walk and wearing themselves out wouldn’t help any of them get there faster. 

~*~

Tai sighed in relief as he set the crate down, turning to hurry over so he could activate the doors inside for James. Clover had fallen asleep sometime along the way and Qrow had probably been sleeping since he curled up in his pocket. They had no intention of waking either of them if they could help it, not after the stunt they pulled. James was already trying to figure out ways for them to _safely_ work on practicing it for emergencies in a way that Qrow wouldn’t fight him tooth and nail over. He would like to gather data on it but he knew better than to try anything more than the basics that could be gained from footage and scroll aura tracking. Qrow _hated_ to be treated like a lab specimen and he was doing his best to respect that.

Tai went to find a blanket to use while James laid Clover down on a couch, coming back with a few thin but usable ones. He turned after placing them over the slumbering form to find the General trying to _carefully_ remove his coat. He gave a small smile, walking over to help, and watched as the man twisted the once pristine fabric into a coil around the pocket, forming a nest for Qrow. Tai shook his head, thinking of all the wrinkles that would be stuck in the coat once Qrow woke up but it was a sweet thing to do and he honestly wouldn’t have thought the stern man capable of such gentleness before he’d come to Atlas and really gotten to know him. 

James turned to him when he decided he was done, motioning for Tai to go ahead of him. They were there to apply the small load of dust and the two of them were capable of doing that while the other two rested. James was more than familiar with the plans and technology and Tai was fairly good with mechanics. They would come back once the installation was complete and then they’d take one of the spare trucks to get back.

~*~

Clover woke to quiet voices, James and Tai wondering if they should let him and Qrow keep sleeping or if they should be woken for the trip back. He groaned, stretching and knocking the blankets off of him, sitting up to see two pairs of blue eyes on him. Next to him, on the table, was James’s coat all bundled up and he smiled, easily guessing why. “Let him sleep. Like I said. He does most of the work when we do that. He’s going to need more rest that I do to recover.” Clover stood up, careful scooping up the makeshift nest to follow the others. He knew that there was going to be exercises, was kind of looking forward to it, but he also knew that it meant the three of them were going to be spending _a lot_ more time together because it was going to take all of them to convince Qrow and _that_ was what he was looking forward to the most.


End file.
